


The Victor's History

by redfiona



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, ladyfest10, late prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek:VI, Valeris, The winners write the histories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victor's History

**Author's Note:**

> Very delayed response to a Ladyfest prompt. A brief description of the AU - Valeris is a Romulan. (I was very young when I first saw The Undiscovered Country, someone told me that Valeris was a Romulan and I was at that age where things stick.)

She is an orphan, not only due to her parents' deaths, but because she is cut off from her culture. If she wishes to be part of Starfleet, and this is her deepest desire, she cannot be Romulan. Not a trace must remain.

So she pretends. It is not difficult. Logic and clear thinking are not solely Vulcan traits; indeed, humans, Andorians, Tellarites, Bolians and every other species she has encountered show it as well as Vulcans do. She learns not to react at her mother's feet, learning from her, as she too hid all that she was.

She is a good Vulcan, she applies Surak's laws as well as her fellow students on Vulcan, and if anyone reasons enough to tease out her secret, well, then they keep silent. She joins Starfleet because it is an honourable choice, and it means she can leave Vulcan behind. She can fool non-Vulcans more easily than she can hide from her classmates, the constant pretense can be wearing.

When she first hears about the possible peace accord with the Klingons, she knows that this is when she can repay both her adopted planet, and her real home of Starfleet. The Vulcans are too peaceable to understand that the Klingons cannot be trusted, her father's death, and the reason for her mother's dishonourable flight to Vulcan, came at their hands under a flag of truce, and some of Starfleet want for the necessary steel to understand that the Klingon scourge must be constantly faced, no matter what the cost. There can be no agreement, and she is perfectly placed to stop it.  



End file.
